Hidden Pregnancy
by Logan and Veronica Forever
Summary: Danny Goes to the doctor's office to find out why he wasn't feel well and the news he gets will change his life forever how will Steve react to the newa
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: How Could I let this Happen

Danny's POV

 _I can't believe I let this happend I should of told the stuip ape no fuck I thought to myself as I sit and think over what the doctor just told me the news. Are you ok Mr. Williams_ _asked Dr.Wrong knocking me out of my thoughts oh sure doc I mean here I am thinking that you are going to tell me that I have the flu or something I tell him._

 _You seem disappointed with the news you do know that you do have choices if you don't want to keep the baby he tells me as he has this sad look on his face. It's not that ok I do want the baby it's just worried about telling the baby's farther that I'm pregnant I tell the doctor as I get up to leave his office. Let me guess he dosent want kids Dr.Wrong_ getting up from his seat also. Um no he dose want childern it's just that he is dating a woman right now I tell him walking out of the office.

As soon as I'm out of the office who eles but Steve mcgarett standing outside the office what are you doing here I asked him. I wanted to make sure you were ok he tells me with a shy smile on his face that's sweet of you but you didn't have to do that because I am fine I tell him with a smile on my face. He just looks me up and down trying to figure out if I am telling the truth or not.

I just stand there and wait for him to say something but he still won't say anything. I get tired of waiting on him to opened his mouth so I just walk right pass him already getting piss at him. it wasn't long until I heard him fallowing me out to the parking lot. what do you want Steve I asked turning around to face him.

Did I do something wrong he asked me sounding hurt no of Crouse not I just need some time I tell him. Ok that's fine we can go to the beach and no Steve stop I mean I need some time away from you I tell him and I can tell he is hurt and his getting piss. Danny I no Steve please will you give me some space.

Fine danny have all the fucking space you want he tells me as he walks away looking like he wants to punch something or someone. How Could I have let this happen I thought as I got in to my car and head home to figure out how to tell Steve he's going to be a daddy

 **I hope you guys like this chapter hopefully the next chapter will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Isn't Right

Chapter 2

Steve's POV

 _Space he needs fucking space fine he can have all the fucking space that he needs I thought to myself as I drive out of the doctor's office parking lot to the nearest bar. I can't help but wonder if I had done something wrong he has been avoiding me ever since we slept together. Maybe he's having a gay freak out I thought._

 _My phone starts to ring knocking me out of my thoughts mcgarett I answered hey sailor it cathrine I going to be landing in town in a couple of minutes and I will need a ride. I'll be there in a couple of minutes I tell her getting what she was saying alright I cant wait she says as she hangs up the phone._

 _Great I was wanting to spend the night with danny but since he wants his space cathrine will have to be the next best thing I thought has I made a turn to go to the airport. I step out of my truck once I park it and start walking into the airport. once I'm inside I see cathrine right away when she sees me she starts running right to me and jumps into my arms._ _I sure have missed you she says letting go of me. I missed you to I lied thinking about how danny is a lot better in bed then her. should we get going she asked me pulling me out of my thought . Of course i say walking her outside to my truck._

 _Once we got in the truck I put my phone on silent. every thing alright cathrine asks me with worry on her face._ _Not really Danny and I kinda of had a fight before you called I tell her has I start to drive to my house._

 _Well maybe I can get your mind off of it she says has she puts her hand on my penis and starts to rub it though my pants. It's working all ready I lied to her pulling into my drive way. Once inside we go stirght to the bedroom as I make myself hard by thinking of danny._

 _It only takes an hour and Catherine is already asleep just great I haven't even cum yet I thought to myself has I pull out of her and walk to the bathroom to jack off as I think about Danny. When I finally got to cum I walk down to the living room and check my phone seeing that I have a text from danny_ asking me if I am ok. Just giving you your space that you fucking need I texted back.

it's not long before he texts me back telling me that he got some shocking news and I just dont know how to tell you. What the hell dose that mean I ask myself as I replied back saying whatever. I then turn off and walk outside for a swim I know there is something that isn't right and one way or another I'm going to get danny to tell me what it is.


	3. Chapter 3: Dose He Love you

**Danny's POV**

 _I went to bed right after I texted_ _Steve to see if he was alright I know he is piss at me but I hope he will put that aside so that we can work together._ _I hurry and get ready for work_ _thinking how I was going to tell_ Steve that he is going to be a dad.

I checked the time to see that I'm running a little late for work so i take the vitamins that DR. Wrong gave me I then step out of my apartment and head to the office. Steve I'm pregnant and you are the father I try out to myself and I can't help thinking about Steve's shocked face.

Once I get to five o headquters I walk in and notice that cathrine is in town and all over Steve. I turn to head to my office hopeing that no one would see me. Danny come on and join the party brah chin says with a smile on his face. It figures he would be the one to notice me I thought as I walked over to the rest of them.

Did we get a case or something I asked wondering why we were all around the computer table. No case we are just celebrating that cathrine is back in town Lou tells me with a smile on his face. That's great I say with a fake smile on my face. _I know now I get more time with this sexy man cathrine says has she moves closer to steve._

 _I can't help notice the look of sickness on his face when she moved closer to him. I can't help but wonder if Steve loves cathrine by the way he looks like he dosent want to be around her. I then get this feeling that I'm going to be sick so I hurry and run to the bathroom to throw up._

 _When I walk out of the bathroom I see kono standing outside of the bathroom with a look of worry on her face. Are you ok danny she asked me I'm fine I tell her as I walk pass her to go back to my office. Once I'm in my office I can't help but look over at steves office and see cathrine kissing all over him once again I can't help but think dose he love her._

 **Note**

 **I got asked not to finish this story because someone didn't like my spelling and Grammer and I'm just going to say if any one dosent like my spelling and Grammer then you can just leave and don't bother with leaving a comment cause I'm having fun and that is the point about writing a fanfiction is to have fun with it and not worry about spelling and Grammer because no one is perfect**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Sister Grace

**Grace's POV**

 _Danno told me that he has something to tell me today after school I hope that I'm not in trouble. It's driving me crazy waiting for school to be over with so I can find out what my dad is going to tell me._

 _All though the entire day I was in a haze until it is the end of the school day._ _As I walk out of the school building I see my danno standing by his car waiting for me. Danno! I yell as I can't hold in my excitement and I starting runing towards him._ _Hey monkey danno says with a big smile on his face as I finally end up in front of him. Hi danno so what's the news that you had to tell me I asked him ready to know already. Straight to the point huh not I missed you danno how was your day danno he says as he opens the car door for me ._

 _I missed you danno and how was your day I ask as he gets in the driver's seat and starts to drive. I missed you too and my day was good and just keeps getting better now that you are here he says looking over at me with a smile on his face. Good now will you tell what the news is already I asked._ _You aren't going to let this go are you he asked nope I tell him with a smile on my face._ _Ok then how would you feel if I told you that you are going to have a baby brother or sister and before you ask no your mom isn't pregnant I am he tells me before I could even ask a question. it is quite in the car until I started wondering who the baby's daddy is knowing most likey dosent want to tell me._ _Danno can I ask a question I ask not wanting to upset him. Of Crouse monkey what is it he asked me pulling up to his apartment._ _Well since you are the one that is pregnant that would make you the baby's mommy so who is the baby's daddy? I asked. It dosent matter grace because he dosent know he tells as he get out of the car and walks to his apartment._ _Do I know him I asked as I fallow him into the apartment._ _Yes you know him he tells me I can tell he dosent like that I'm still asking questions. Is it uncle chin I asked him knowing that if it was someone from work and I know him that it only means that the daddy is either uncle chin or uncle Steve I'm secretly hoping that it's uncle Steve. No it's not uncle chin and yes it's uncle steve once again he dosent know so you can't tell him he tells me._

 _But Danno it's his baby he has a right to know I tell him with a frown on my face. Listen grace I am going to tell him I just need some time to figure stuff out so will you please stop asking questions he asks me as he stomps angrily into the bathroom. if my parents aren't going to be together then I will make sure my baby brother or sisters parents will get together I thought to myself as I walk to my room as I think of ways to get my uncle steve and danno together._


	5. Note

**Once again I got a comment about my grammar and spelling so once again and this is the last time I'm going to say this I'm having fun writing this story and that is all that matters so if you do not like this story you can just leave and don't bother leaving a comment because I don't care if you don't like it some people aren't great with spelling and grammar and PS this is a freaking fanfiction grammar and spelling aren't meant to be perfect so get over it this is the last time Im going to be nice about this so if you do not like this story don't read it**


End file.
